backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniqua
Uniqua is the main protagonist of the series. She is a unique creature known as a uniqua. Uniqua loves to have fun. She enjoys telling jokes and tickling her friends. The character is a little mischievous and would be the child most likely to ring the doorbell and run away, but she is sweet and will notice if you are happy or sad and will possibly say something about it because she cares about you. Graceful, agile and light on her feet, Uniqua is not afraid of anything and can be quite the daredevil. She loves to run and climb and can ride her bike faster than anyone. Uniqua is her name and also her species - with her pink skin, purple spots, and dainty antennae, she doesn't look like any other creature on the planet. She is most likely to be the main protagonist, since she is the only one to have appeared in every episode of the show. Uniqua is very enthusiastic. She loves adventure and is willing to do anything dangerous. Uniqua is best friends with Tasha, though they often fight over small things. She was the first character to meet Sherman the Worman. Uniqua is smart, friendly, and owns many of the characteristics that come with the "daring" trait. Uniqua is voiced by LaShawn Tinah Jefferies. Her singing voice, however, is provided by Jamia Simone Nash in seasons one through three and Avion Baker in the fourth season. Personality ﻿ Uniqua is a highly energetic and the sporty type. She is often the character to come up with new ideas for adventures, and if she's not, Uniqua will become a large part of the journey. Uniqua is best friends with Tasha, though she easily gets along with Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin as well . On rare occasions, Uniqua and Tasha may get into disagreements over small things, but no matter what, Uniqua will usually find a way to end the quarrel and have a good laugh with her friend. The cartoon's creator, Janice Burgess, describes Uniqua as "the child she wishes she was like as child", meaning that Uniqua is a very likable character. About 27% of all Backyardigans fans have chosen Uniqua as a favorite Backyardigan, Uniqua being the second most popular character (after Pablo). Jan ice Burgess' favorite is also Uniqua, and her liking of her creation is probably what leaded to Uniqua appearing in all episodes. Most episodes Janice Burgess writes star Uniqua as the center character,for he never missed any episode. Uniqua is very intelligent. She likes to explore and discover new things and locations. Since she cannot go exploring real places without an adult, Uniqua pretends to visit these places and find these things in her imagination along with her best friends. Uniqua is really friendly, and will do almost anything to help a friend in need. Though not the most playful of the five, Uniqua often plays a major role in the adventure she is part of. Development The character of Uniqua was designed by Dan Yaccarino, a popular children's book author, illustrator, and creator of another Nick Jr. television series titled Oswald that ran from 2001 to 2004. Her personality was decided on by the television series' creator, Janice Burgess. Residence ﻿Uniqua lives in a pink-colored house located in the middle of Pablo's house and Tyrone's house. It is unknown what most of her house looks like, but a coat rack and table are seen in various episodes when Uniqua exits and enters her home. Appearance Uniqua has pink skin with dark pink spots. She wears dark pink overalls with light pink spots and two red buttons. Her eyes are white with black pupils and slightly slanted. She has two antennae and two red eyebrows. Episode appearances Uniqua has appeared in every episode and special of Nickelodeon's The Backyardigans. Her first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong. Her last appearance was in The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon. For a complete list of her appearances, go to List of Uniqua's Appearances. Trivia *Uniqua's age is unknown. *Uniqua is the only character to appear in every episode, being the main protagonist. *Uniqua's house is visited the most, being the main character. Quotes *"You guys!" - Various episodes *"Where's my soccerball?" - Monster Detectives *"Float, flutter, fly!" - The Quest For The Flying Rock *"The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board!" - The Magic Skateboard *"I show up to find out......what's shakin'!" - News Flash *"Snooze!" - Match On Mt. Olympus *"Ewwww! This is so gross!" - Race To The Tower Of Power *"That's not our fault, we really tried!" - The Swamp Creature *"Sacre bleu!" - Le Master Of Disguise *"The greatest super hero that you probably ever seen!" - The Masked Retriever *"Try it my way, just think about it!" - International Super Spy *"When I saw him he made me feel freaky outy I'll admit." - The Funnyman Boogeyman (Catch That Boogeyman) *"Tarnation!" - Riding The Range *"Darn tootin'!" - Polka Palace Party *"Ugh, the police!" - Caveman's Best Friend *"Now we gotta major job to do. There's just no way around it." - The Funnyman Boogeyman (Catch That Boogeyman) *"Don't worry, I'll give you a hand!" - Caveman's Best Friend Slideshow ﻿ Pinkster.JPG|Uniqua the Scientist|link=Eureka! UniquaPal.jpg|Uniqua Riding Pal|link=Riding The Range Princess Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua the Princess|link=Break Out! Monstah Huntah 'Niqua.JPG|Uniqua the Monster Hunter|link=The Funnyman Boogeyman Hello.jpg|Uniqua the Mover|link=Movers Of Arabia Tour Guide.JPG|Tour Guide Uniqua|link=The Swamp Creature Conductor Uniqua.JPG|Conductor Uniqua|link=Le Master Of Disguise Uniqua 2.jpg|Uniqua the Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Uniqua 3.jpg|Uniqua the Witch|link=Escape from Fairytale Village Keep-on-snow-going.jpg|Uniqua in the Snow|link=The Yeti Queen Uniqua.jpg|Queen Uniqua|link=A Giant Problem Lightning.jpg|Cowgirl Uniqua on Lightning|link=Horsing Around Were-Uniqua!.jpg|Uniqua the Werewolf|link=Scared Of You Agentuniqua.jpg|Agent Uniqua|link=Secret Mission Row Boat.jpg|Uniqua Rowing a Canoe|link=The Yeti Pink Lady!.jpg|Uniqua as The Lady in Pink|link=International Super Spy Sheriff Uniqua.jpg|Sheriff Uniqua|link=Blazing Paddles Folder.jpg|Folder Uniqua|link=For the Love of Socks! Uniqua in Mud.jpg|Uniqua Covered in Mud|link=Robin Hood the Clean Uniqua the Engineer.jpg|Uniqua the Train Engineer|link=Catch that Train! Uniquor.jpg|Uniqua as Uniquor|link=Pablor and the Acorns Uniquathewaitress.jpg|Uniqua Working at a Restaurant|link=The Big Dipper Diner Uniquagod.jpg|Uniqua, the Goddess of Naps|link=Match On Mount Olympus Uniquaweather.jpg|Uniqua as Weather Woman|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Mihih!.jpg|Uniqua the Sphinx|link=The Key To The Nile Unique Wiggle.jpg|Uniqua Wiggling|link=Catch That Butterfly Vol.jpg|Uniqua the Volcano Sister|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters AaAhhiiee....jpg|Uniqua Delivering Pizza|link=Chichen-Itza Pizza StrongBlossomUniqua.jpg|Uniqua as Strong Blossom|link=Super Team Awesome! Bug Girl.jpg|Uniqua as Bug Girl|link=Front Page News Toboggon Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua in the Backyard|link=Backyard I am a Masked Retriever, Bub..JPG|Uniqua the Librarian|link=The Masked Retriever Vikinguniqua.jpg|Viking Uniqua|link=Viking Voyage BUM-BUM-BUM!.jpg|Uniqua in a Purple Dress|link=Who Goes There? Flying Girl.jpg|Uniqua the Pilot|link=Fly Girl Miss Rhamaswami.jpg|Uniqua as Ms. Rhamaswami|link=Elephant on the Run BEEKOKKKKKKK.jpg|Uniqua the Ninja|link=Samurai Pie Devious Smile.jpg|Uniqua Smiling Deviously|link=International Super Spy For Your Information, I AM NOT A 'NIQUA! I'M A UNIQUA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Uniqua on Mars|link=Mission To Mars Kni.jpg|Uniqua the Knight|link=The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Uniqua 5.JPG|Uniqua at the Beach|link=Surf's Up uniquaflowerpower.jpg|Florist Uniqua|link=Flower Power Uniqua the JoonJoon.jpg|Uniqua the Pink|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Snappy.jpg|Uniqua as Snappy the Elf|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Bug Away.jpg|Uniqua Using Bug-Away Spray|link=The Heart Of The Jungle Uniquau.jpg|Policewoman Uniqua Underhood|link=Whodunit Flower Girl.jpg|Uniqua as Flower Girl|link=Flower Power Zuniqua.jpg|Zuniqua|link=Ranch Hands from Outer Space LadyInPink.jpg|Smiling Deviously|link=International Super Spy Reading Werewolf.jpg|Reading|link=Scared Of You Prof.jpg|Professor Uniqua Siren says.jpg|'Uniqua' as siren Sources #NickJr.co.uk #NickJr.com #Uniqua - en.wikipedia.org #TV for Tots - What is Uniqua? #Treehouse TV.com - The Backyardigans Characters - Uniqua Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Superheroes